onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti Cool Brothers
| affiliation = Caesar Clown | occupation = Mercenaries; Assassins | epithet = | age = 25 | jva = Hiroyuki Kinoshita (Rock), Shunsuke Sakuya (Scotch) }} The Yeti Cool Brothers, and are assassins who were employed by Caesar Clown until his defeat. Appearance The brothers are a pair of giant-sized humanoids, having long limbs and being covered in white fur all over their bodies; they are not known to actually be yetis, although several characters believe they are yetis given the strong parallels. Their height is about as large as giants. One of the brother's footprints is larger than Brook, who stands at 266cm (8'8½"). This is especially visible in the anime. When the pair captured Franky under Caesar Clown's orders, Scotch held his entire 240cm (7'10½") frame in just one hand. They wear dark shorts and bowler hats, which are frozen from the top. Scotch wears a gas mask, whose lenses and canisters are visible from his silhouette. Because Rock's face has pointed, defined features, Scotch might have these features as well. Rock, however, does not wear a mask and has straight, rigidly defined facial features. He appears to wear either a tie or a scarf. Personality The Yeti Cool Brothers are quite merciless, as they quickly eliminated Brownbeard, Zoro, Sanji (in Nami's body), and Brook. They are willing to assassinate anyone they are asked to so long as they are compensated. They are shown to be loyal to Caesar, as they follow his orders without question, which implies dilligence to their employers in general. They are also quite proud, and found it insulting that their targets, Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) were too busy fighting each other to notice the brothers attacking them. The pair are considered to be quite elusive, as Brownbeard said that no one knows what they look like and they never show themselves. When Scotch appeared before him, his face was completely shadowed. Rock, who was just outside, also had his face covered in shadows. Scotch has a habit of saying "cool". Abilities and Powers Caesar believed dispatching the brothers to be excessive to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, so they are presumably strong and impressive fighters. They are, in of spite their tremendous stature, fast enough to instantly disappear from Luffy's sight and with enough subtely to suddenly appear behind Nami and Chopper without either noticing. The pair even managed to defeat Zoro, Brook, and Sanji (in Nami's body) seemingly effortlessly (though they later admitted to ambushing them with KYP gas to immobilize them). The brothers know the environment of Punk Hazard, and possibly other artic enviroments, very well, and they succesfully incorporate their frigid surroundings into their fighting styles, such as shooting at icicles to dislodge them on foes and fighting on cliff edges to trick and rive their foes off it. Even with these advantages however, they were shown to be no match for Luffy even while he focussed more on dealing with a rampaging Franky (in Chopper's body) than the brothers, in contrast to Caesar's original belief. Outside of battle, their furry bodies grant the brothers great resistance to the cold, which enables them to walk around the freezing part of Punk Hazard with nothing more than shorts and hats (which are visibly frosted over). On some colder days the pair do seem to note the cill however. Attack * : The brothers use their knowledge of the enviroment of Punk Hazard to lead their foes into falling off a cliff onto a bed of towering icicles where they will be skewered. This was first used in an attempt to kill a falling Luffy. Weapons The brothers each carry a giant-sized rifle which appears to provide their primary method of attack. The standard rounds they use are explosive, but the pair also have specialized gas rounds that can cause intoxication and/or drowsiness. Rock also mentioned they have used poison gas. Scotch wears a gas mask, which protects him from their own gas-ammunition. He was also shown to wield a large knife, though his proficiency with it is unknown as Trafalgar Law electrocuted him before he could take a swipe. History Punk Hazard Arc The Yeti Cool Brothers were summoned by Caesar Clown to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, and they were first seen outside one of the abandoned labs that the crew was residing in. While Sanji, Zoro, and Brook were searching for Kinemon, the brothers left giant footprints for them to follow. Once they reach the edge of a cliff, the brothers ambush them and fired KYP bullets, sending the three Straw Hats falling into section F-16, which had the icicle pincushion on a plateau. During a conversation with one of Caesar's guards, they inform him that they killed Nami, Brook, and Zoro and tell him to send a team to collect the bodies before heading off to where the kids are. When they reach the Straw Hats' hideout, Luffy discovers them and turns back, but not before the brothers attack Brownbeard and capture Nami (in Franky's body). While Luffy and Franky are going after the brothers, they proceed to set up an ambush. Once the two Straw Hats fall into the ambush, the brothers first try to skewer Luffy with Icicle Pincushion. Luffy easily destroys the trap unharmed with a Haki-enhanced Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun. Rock then fires some shots at Luffy. Luffy counters with Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire, deflecting the bullets right back at Rock, dealing some damage to him. Scotch then fires a shot at a mountain top, causing a giant ice shard to start falling towards Luffy and Franky. Rock prepares to attack again, but Franky (in Chopper's Monster Point) grabs the shard and debilitates Rock with it. Scotch grabs Nami and starts making his way toward the plateau where the research facility is built. After reaching the plateau, he sees Trafalgar Law and appeals for his help. Law instead attacks the yeti and after a short battle, dismembers him and gives him a powerful electric shock that completely incapacitates him. After the events on Punk Hazard, the Yeti Cool Brothers' status is unknown. Major Battles *Yeti Cool Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro, Brook, and Sanji (in Nami's body) *Yeti Cool Brothers vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) *Scotch vs. Trafalgar Law Trivia * When Zoro, Sanji, and Brook found the Yeti Cool Brothers' footprints, they each had their own idea of what a yeti looks like. * The Yeti, or Abominable Snowman, is a legendary ape-like beast said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet. * Both of their names make reference to alcoholic drinks: Scotch whisky is often referred to simply as "Scotch", and "on the rocks" is a slang term for mixed drinks that call for ice. * Scotch has the same name as one of Kaido's subordinates. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Multiple Characters Articles